A wire harness is known which is installed in, e.g., a vehicle having an electric motor as a driving source for connecting an inverter with the electric motor. As such type wire harness, a wire harness is known which is provided with a braided shield to reduce electromagnetic noise radiated from an electric wire of the wire harness.
JP 2014/130708 A discloses a wire harness that further reduces the electromagnetic noise radiated from the wire harness by installing a magnetic core such as a ferrite core in addition to the braided shield.